


Missed Mistletoe Connections

by kei (knittenkitten)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Incredibly Shameless Kailette Mention, Kissing, Less Shameless LeaIsa Mention, M/M, Mistletoe, don't make me think about when this happens, no beta one read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittenkitten/pseuds/kei
Summary: Sora finds out about mistletoe and tries to get Riku under it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Missed Mistletoe Connections

It was Christmas, and the Restoration Committee was throwing a grand party in Cid’s lab. Sora had arrived extra early to help Little Chef prepare yule logs and gingerbread for decoration. As he was disposing of the remnants of his latest egg mishap, a wiggled tuft with bright green leaves and red berries sticking straight out of the doorway caught his eyes.

“Are you gonna get  _ somebody _ under  _ this _ , Sora?” a teasing, familiar voice called.

“Huh?”

Sora wiped off his hands and walked up to the clipping, leaning down and tilting his head to the side to observe it.

“Why would I want to put somebody under a plant?” he hummed, poking one of the berries.

Yuffie’s face popped up behind the plant, sending Sora back with a “whoa!”, and she glared at him.

“Haven’t you seen mistletoe before?”

“Mistletoe?” Sora asked, putting a finger to his chin as he considered the word.

“Hmm…don’t think so.”

Yuffie grinned and bounced into the kitchen.

“OK! You’ll like this, trust me! Watch!”

Yuffie lifted up the mistletoe high in front of her and above her head, and Sora leaned forward, his eyes locked on her hand.

“First, you get  _ somebody  _ under it!”

She shuffled herself under her outstretched arm, and Sora nodded vigorously.

“And then…you’re under the mistletoe, so you’ve gotta kiss!” she sung, leaning forward to pucker her lips and make an exaggerated smooching sound.

Leaning back almost instinctively from what  _ definitely _ would’ve been unwanted contact (though Yuffie turned away from Sora out of consideration for his considerable boundaries), Sora couldn't hold back a big smile as he looked at the mistletoe, eyes wide open and sparkling.

“Oh, so…it’s a…a kissing game, huh?”

“Yup! A fun game to play with your  _ boyfriend _ .” she added with a wink.

Sora’s face turned bright red and a giddy chuckle came out, like the first puffs of steam from a tea kettle. Yuffie giggled as he hastily looked back and noticed Little Chef was glaring at him, pink nose twitching as he tapped his bottom paw.

“Uh, cool, thanks, really!” he stammered, turning his head back to Little Chef and then back to Yuffie again frantically. “But…sorry, I’ve gotta get back to work!”

“Hehe! You’re welcome! Hope you find it and give it a try!” Yuffie hollered as she slid back out to the main room.

Cracking the rest of the eggs was quite the ordeal thanks to the thoughts that flooded Sora’s mind.

But a few motivating dirty looks from Little Chef were all it took to get Sora to successfully finish his least favorite job - and all that remained was busy mixing work that allowed him to get pretty distracted.

Of course they kissed all the time, but kissing in  _ public _ ? In front of  _ people _ ? That was something Riku  _ never _ did.

And Riku loved when Sora surprised him with something new. 

Sora loved the way Riku smiled when Sora did something Riku particularly adored.

He loved the grin - and the little  _ noise _ \- Riku rewarded him with when Sora had first beamed and told a stranger “he’s my boyfriend Riku!”.

He loved the way Riku blushed and softly stroked Sora’s thumb when he’d spontaneously taken Riku’s hand while they were walking around Twilight Town.

This new game was the perfect chance for Sora to surprise Riku like that again.

So once he finished his part and Little Chef gave him the thumbs-up, Sora bounded out to the room the rest of the Restoration Committee had decorated, his eyes darting over everything they’d worked on (and “everything” was a  _ lot  _ to take in) until he noticed the sprig of mistletoe hung from the ceiling over the back corner.

Sora tried to get a good look at the beautiful garlands, lights, and banners as everybody else decorated the desserts, but all he could think about was kissing Riku under that little plant.

Not even the games on his gummiphone could distract Sora from a constant buzz of excitement.

Of course Sora looked at the yule logs and gingerbread creations as they came out of the kitchen - particularly impressive was Cid’s gingerbread gummiship, a feat that had taken right up until the time everybody was supposed to arrive - but he couldn’t help that his eyes kept darting over to the mistletoe.

When they finally brought the punch bowl out, Sora focused more on the fact that it was going to be right by where he'd need to coax Riku than the fact that the punch was a pretty impressive shade of purple.

Of course, Riku was the first to arrive with a tentative “Merry Christmas”, and Sora bounded right into his arms.

“Riku!”

He giggled as Riku stepped back and accepted what was almost more of a tackle than a hug. ( It wasn’t the right time to coax Riku under the mistletoe, of course, but Sora still appreciated being able to release his pent-up energy on his favorite person in the world.)

“Woah, miss me that much?”

“I had to crack so many eggs…” he grumbled, pressing his forehead into Riku’s chest.

Riku brought his hand to Sora’s shoulder and rubbed circles into it. 

“But it’s all done now, and you got a lot of practice, too. You’ll be an egg master, too, in no time.”

Sora looked up at his boyfriend and smiled softly. “Yeah, hopefully…”

As he stared into those fond, green eyes, he heard Donald clear his throat - loudly. Apparently, Donald, Goofy, and the King had been behind Riku the whole time.

Sora awkwardly shifted his feet back and turned, showing a few too many teeth as he grinned and waved.

“O-oh! Hi, guys! Good to see you!”

“Glad to see you two are doin’ well,” Goofy chortled.

They chatted about recent events as the rest of the party guests filtered in - most of whom just exchanged a couple of pleasantries before proceeding to the dinner line. Kairi with Olette (!?) merited a quick chat (“it’s not like that…yet, OK”, Kairi hastily whispered).

Pretty soon, though, all of the expected guests had arrived, and Sora found himself staring at that mistletoe once again.

“What’s on your mind, Sora?” Riku asked, stifling a chuckle as Sora jolted in response.

Sora bit his lip and diverted his gaze to the ground.

“O-oh, it’s nothing,” he mumbled, flashing Riku a hopefully convincing smile.

“If you’re hungry, we can go get food, you know."  


Food. The stuff that was lined up the buffet line that led to the punch bowl. A great idea.

“Yeah, let’s do that!”

Sora grabbed Riku by the hand and pulled him through the crowd, ignoring a teasing chuckle from Aqua that he normally would’ve complained about.

They walked through the line and filled up their plates with a variety of foods - Sora not so subtly showing off to Riku how much ratatouille he  _ voluntarily _ put on his plate, which Riku answered with the most loving of eye rolls - and finally reached the punch bowl.

There it was - Sora’s chance.

Sora set his plate down on the table and zipped into the corner by the punch bowl.

“Hey, Riku, how about you fill your cup over here? Somebody might bump into you, you know.”

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked up for a second, then stared at Sora, then glanced over the table.

“Why would I do that when there’s plenty of room for me and my plates over here and basically no room over there?”

Well, Riku had a point. And, for some reason, much to Sora’s consternation, as Riku filled his cup, he refused to put down his plate or anything that was filled with punch at any time.

“Y-yeah, OK. But can you…” he started, and, instead of letting Sora drift off, Riku - the absolute monster - planted an elbow on the table, then his cheek on his palm, and smiled.

“Can I what?”

Sora sighed and looked down at his dinner plate. This attempt was clearly a no-go.

“N-never mind…let’s eat.”

“Thought so. I don’t know what you were planning on doing with that ratatouille while I was trapped in a corner...but you're gonna have to try harder than that.”

Well, at least Riku didn't seem to know what Sora was planning.  


Sora followed Riku over to a table where Roxas, Xion, and Naminé were sitting, and they talked over their meal, Sora making a point to show off how much he _actually enjoyed_ that ratatouille (it was good!).

Not too long after, Merlin began the toasts – needing a brief reminder from Aerith that the holiday in question was  _Christmas_ , not the spring equinox. Whatever that was. Yen Sid attempted to follow this up with a new year's-themed speech that was clearly intended to be spirited, but came out a slog. Sora suppressed would've been a  _very_ loud yawn, but Lea didn't even try just a couple seconds later, and everybody heard.

Rather than giving his planned speech, Cid threw up his hands and averted a party disaster by turning on a playlist of festive music.

Lea dragged Isa into the center of the room and coaxed him into dancing, and most of the younger folks immediately went to join them, successfully starting the party back up.

Grinning, Sora dashed to the corner again.

“Hey, Riku! Come over here and dance with me!” he called, waving at Riku like he was a mile (not meters) away.

Riku huffed and shook his head.

“I was about to say the same to you! Dancing in a corner doesn't sound like fun to me.”

“Yeah, Sora, what were you thinking about doing in that corner with Riku?” Yuffie taunted, winking at Sora as Kairi, Olette, and Xion giggled behind her.

...she'd told all of them about this, hadn't she?

“Just wanted some extra room for my _awesome_ dance moves!” Sora yelled back, shaking his head and pouting as he returned to Riku's arms and began to dance with him.

Riku was an energetic dancer anyway, and perhaps Sora could coax him into that corner unawares.

As Riku settled into the music, Sora began to pull him around the dance floor with energetic semi-twirls. Riku raised his eyebrows and chuckled – that bemused exhale-turned-laugh Sora liked best (and enjoyed right now as a small taste of the Riku he most wanted to see tonight).

“Trying to work off the yule log?”

“A bit,” Sora replied with a toothy grin.

“I'm up for it,” Riku returned with a wink, and with that, he complemented Sora's every move, creating an energetic sway that had them quickly getting where Sora wanted to go.

And that got Sora close to the punch bowl, but every time he tried to move to the corner, Riku pulled back, bringing Sora tightly back against his chest and further into the room. It made Sora's heart go  _thump thump_ every time...but it didn't change the fact that Riku was foiling his perfectly calculated maneuvers.

Sora tried pulling Riku in the opposite direction multiple times, perhaps a bit too close to whoever was over there – no response.

But every time he approached the corner again – instant counter.

He'd now failed three times to get Riku under the mistletoe (more, if you counted every attempt to pull Riku into the corner), and Sora couldn't stop thinking about how he was  _never_ going to get that triumphant surprise kiss.

His gaze, which had been locked on Riku, drifted to the floor, and he let his arms slide off of Riku's shoulders.

Riku stopped dancing and immediately shifted his hands from Sora's waist to his arms, staring straight into his eyes.

“Sora! What's wrong?”

He avoided Riku's gaze, shifting his own between the floor and back up at the silly bundle of leaves on the ceiling.

“I…I really wanted to kiss you…” Sora mumbled.

“Well, if you want to kiss me, then just say so,” he whispered with a soft smile, bringing one of his hands up to cup Sora's cheek.

Sora shook his head and sighed, gently coaxing Riku's hand off his cheek and turning away.

“I…I wanted to surprise you…by...”

Suddenly, Riku glanced over his shoulder and, finding nothing, gasped into a smirk.

“Me too,” Riku muttered, and he used the hand on Sora's arm to pull Sora back toward him as he dramatically stepped back, yanking the both of them back into the corner of the room.

“H-hey!” Sora protested, practically falling into Riku's arms.

Riku wrapped one of them around Sora's waist.

“Looks like I win. Guess we gotta kiss.”

Riku used his other hand to lift Sora’s chin up and point directly up with his pointer finger, at which point Sora instantly realized what he'd done.

“…you knew all along, didn’t you?”

Riku leaned down and kissed Sora gently.

“Of course I did. You weren’t exactly subtle.”

After the brief, soft smile that always followed a kiss, Sora's face sunk. He stared past Riku at the tuft of green hanging from the ceiling, his eyes watering a bit.

“Yeah, but how did you know about the mistletoe thing?”

“Back when I was hanging out with Axel and Naminé, he told us a story  about a stunt Demyx tried to pull at a Christmas party once.”

“Aww, that’s no fair!” Sora scowled, clenching his fists at his side.

“And how would it be fair if only you knew what the game was?” 

Finding no answer, Sora huffed, crossed his arms and sulked.

“See? 0-1, fair  _ and _ square,” Riku announced, giving Sora a couple of loud, exaggerated pats on the shoulder.

After maneuvering himself around Sora and out of the corner, Riku half-turned his head back and half-grinned. It was a cool, calm victorious pose Sora  _ knew _ that Riku  _ knew _ Sora love-hated.

“Guess you’ll have to try again next year, huh?”

Sora glanced up, furrowed his eyebrows, and smirked. 

“Mmm…don’t think so!”

With that, Sora launched himself over Riku’s shoulders, narrowly avoiding knocking the punch bowl over as he reverse-tackled him back under the mistletoe.

“1-1, hun,” Sora declared, capturing Riku's cheek and pointing up –  an imitation that was as essential to his victory as it was a completely unnecessary reminder.

Riku’s  lips parted to allow through a fleeting sigh of admiration, and his eyes opened almost as wide and wet and glimmering as they had been back when Sora had confessed – but this time, Sora's eyes were open and dry and  _ daring _ and he got to see every second of it.

“Well played,” Riku whispered, smiling softly and slipping one hand under Sora’s shoulders and another into Sora’s hair.

1-1 was still a win in Sora’s book, and Riku just delivered the winnings.

The cherry on top was the absolutely incredible kiss Riku followed that up with.

They didn’t notice the entire room staring at them as the kiss lasted just a couple seconds too long…though they  _ barely _ heard Donald squawking “get a room!”

**Author's Note:**

> These two would turn mistletoe into a competition.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to every writer in the Soriku fandom. Have a very merry Christmas!


End file.
